A Change of Mind
by Miss Words
Summary: Brennan and Booth find what might possibly be the only situation that Brennan can't rationalize herself out of. Rating- T, for language mostly, maybe some sexual references nothing tooo bad though
1. Intro

A Change of Mind

Brennan and Booth find what might possibly be the only situation that Brennan can't rationalize herself out of. Rating- T, for language mostly, maybe some sexual references (nothing tooo bad though)

Authors Note- Hey guys, I hope everyone likes the idea of this story (the plot will hit you in Chapter 2, which will be up very soon) and I hope that you'll like it as much as some of you liked Teddy, the Annoying Ghost :) (Ps, if you haven't, read that story, its pretty cute :) )  
XOXOXOXOXOOXXOXO

"Jesus, Bones, I wonder when it will stop raining..." Booth wondered, gazing out his drivers side window as they hit a red light at a crossroad, the first one they had seen in roughly twenty miles. Cam had said the next victim was "far out" but she had said nothing about it being in the middle of the boondocks..

The weather in the D.C area had been crap for the past few days. A bunch of rain, wind , and severe thunderstorms had been striking at the nation's capital like it would never end, and today was no different. The visiblilty was very low, causing Booth to drive a little bit slower than he's use to, only adding to the frustration of the distance of the trip to the crime scene.

"According to my GPS, we only have 17 miles to go." Brennan said, in her usual tone. Booth groaned

"Great, that will take us at least another half hour, since I can't see worth a damn out here! Can coulds really give off that much rain, Bones? Can they really?"

"I'm no cloud expert, but based on my observations, yes, they can." Booth laughed. She couldn't help herself at all from talking like a complete science geek. It was one of the things he loved about her. Not that he loved her, but he loved that about her... Sure. He'd go with that.

"Alright Bones. So, who do you think did it?"

"I'm sorry?" Bone's confused look was plastered across her face.

"Seriously? We are going to a hiking trail. It should seem pretty deja vu.."

"Oh. That. Park ranger." Her reply came quickly

"Why him?"

"You said it yourself. Its pretty deja vu. Hey, can we turn the radio on? I wonder if there are any tornado alerts, the weather isn't letting up at all. "

"Yeah, sure." They both touched the dial at the same time, and drew back. Then they both re-touched it again.

"I'll do it." Booth offered.

"Okay, though I am perfectly capable.." Brennan gave him the "I'm not road kill" look.

"I know. Just, let me be a gentleman."

"There you go with your alpha male tendancies again!"

"Bones! I am not acting on my "Alpha-male-ness" Or whatever the hell you call it! I'm trying to be nice. Now, lets not turn turning the radio on into a battle. Its... irrational, as you yourself would say."

"You're right, but I still think that you..." Booth cut her off.

"Bones!"

"Fine, I'm just saying..."

Booth turned the radio dial. As expected, the Natioinal Weather Service guy was talking in his usual robotic tone. D.C had a tornado watch, and severe thunderstorm warning. They needed to get to a safe place, in the middle of the boondocks. Not going to happen.

Shit....

After 5 minutes, a severe bout of lightning and thunder hit. Booth got a bit worried, but trooped on, despite Brennan's advice to pull over for a while. It may have been one of the biggest mistake he had made.

A huge bolt of lightning seemed to strike the SUV, right in the middle, scaring both occupants, and causing Booth to lose control of the car. They crashed into a near-by tree, but neither of them would remember it.

They were both already uncoinsious, even though no trauma prior to the tree had happened.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOO

Ooh, so what happened?  
Cliffy:) I might even write more today )  
Sound promising? Tell me! Hate it? Tell me! Confused out of your mind? TELL ME!

(ps that means, REVIEW :) )

Haha, I have had this idea in my head for a while now, but this chapter (yes, im aware that it was short; it was only an introduction to the stroy :) )

Love and Hugs :)

-W 


	2. Marco Polo

A Change of Mind

C2 Marco Polo

A/N I am thrilled that people are interested in the story, so here is another chapter...

As I like to call it

"The Explanation to WHAT the Hell is Going On Chapter."

:)

-W

**XOXOOOXOXOXO**

Brennan woke up with her head on the steering wheel. The SUV had hit a tree, causing the bumper of the car to be squished up a good bit.

She couldn't remember a thing. No one was in the passenger's seat. Where was she? Why was she here?

She remembered the rain (which, there was none of now) She remembered a case.. then.. _Blank_.

_Buzzzzzz!_

Brennan felt her pants vibrating. She lifted her head off the steering wheel and fished for the phone. She looked down at the black Razr.

_"Well, this is strange. I was holding Booth's phone for him? And why am I in the driver's seat? Better yet, where's Booth?"_ She thought. She flipped the phone open.

"Booth's phone!" She spoke into the receiver, but didn't hear her own voice.

She heard _Booth's_.

"Where are we, the Twilight Zone?" Brennan mumbled, then smiled to herself. Booth would have been proud of her reference.

"Bones, where are you?" Brennan heard her own voice in the receiver. It was awkward to talk herself.

"Booth! Do mind explaining what the hell is going on? And where are you? I'm in the SUV."

"Bones, I have no idea. I woke up in the middle of the forest as you. And, I'm guessing by your voice, you woke up as me."

"This isn't possible. It can't be. I am going to go back to sleep and when I wake up, we will still be driving to he case."

"Don't, Bones. You may have a concussion. Don't. Just come and try to find me. Ever play Marco Polo?" It was also weird to hear Booth's protectiveness in her voice.

"When I was young, maybe once or twice."

"Great, so you know how to play?"

"Yes, its a simple game, Booth. Why would I need to know how to play a child's game?"

"Because that's how we are going to find each other. Can you walk?"

"Yes, my legs, or, uh,_ yours_, are fine."

"Great. Now get out of the van and yell "Marco". Stay on the phone."

"_Marco_!" Her voice echoed through the trees.

"I can hear you!_ POLO_!" Brennan walked towards his voice.

And the two continued for another 10 minutes, yelling back to one another like kids in a swimming pool. Brennan took careful notice, making each tree she came by with a knife she pulled out of Booth's pocket.

The met at a few hundred feet in, Brennan in Booth's body and Booth in Brennan's. They hugged, unsure of what to do with their new bodies. Booth, on one hand was struggling with his new bust.

"Bones! What do you do with these _things_? I can't hug you without them moving everywhere! Add I can barely see my feet!" Booth looked at his chest, well, her, chest, then blushed, by realising what he was doing.

"You think they're a problem? Booth you are a giant! I have to bend down to hug you. Its awkward! Plus your feet are huge!"

"Bones!" Booth grumbled. "Lets just go back to the SUV."

"Booth, no one is going to believe we changed bodies. What do we tell them?"

"We will pretend to be eachother."

"And what about dating? I have a date with Christopher tonight!"

"Who's Christopher?" Booth had an edge to his voice.

"A guy I just met, nothing serious. But I can't go out with him now, because, I'm you!"

"How about you dump him for me?" Brennan was shocked at the suggestion.

"Booth, we're partners, and that line..." Brennan almost stuttered.

"Not like that.. Lets face it, neither of us can date, with the both of us being straight and a different gender. We can't flirt with the opposite gender, because either way, that's _screwed_!"

"You have a valid point. Maybe, I don't know. It'd be akward. What about dancing?"

"We'll only dance with each other."

"Okay, well good, because i have a book signing and after party soon, so.. Will you be my date?"

"Do I have a _choice?"_

_"NO."_

"Then its settled. Its a date." Brennan's heart skipped a beat. This was a very uncomfortable situation.

**And it was only going to be more hell after they get back to the Jeffersonian**..

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

SO, now that you know whats going on...

Did ya like it? love it? despise it? Tell me :)

Reviews are loved.

-W


End file.
